


Mask

by Kyllsome1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Backstory of Mask, Gen, Mask, What tags...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyllsome1/pseuds/Kyllsome1
Summary: “When I had gotten used to the mask, those troublemakers decided it would be funny to draw a stupid smile on it.” A grin replaced the expressionless emotion on Dream’s face.----Yeah, backstory for smiley mask :)
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap & Antfrost
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned, there is a hangcliffer in the end

“W-well-” Tommy sputtered, fists balled, “You're not any better! You- you wear a mask with a stupid smiley face on it- Like who the hell does that?!”

Dream became abnormally silent.

“HA! Don’t like that do you, b*tchboy? You- OUCH! Why did you hit me?!” Tommy jumped away, offended, when Dream punched him. Dream fixed his ceramic mask back over to cover his entire face and walked away.

“Oh, you green little m-”

“Shut up Tommy.” The blue-eyed twerp drew himself up in indignation, about to retaliate, before stopped by George’s glare. The brunette then followed after Dream, leaving Tommy to think,

Did I go too far this time?

<:-:-:-:-::M::-:-:-:-:>

“Hey.” Dream looked up from where he sat, to see George plopping down next to him. Noting it, he turned back to what he was staring at, the mask in his hand.

“Nice view up here…” Awkwardness was evident in his friend's voice. Dream looked at the scenery around him, bright green grass, almost as bright as his sweatshirt, surrounded by an oak forest on the right, and a shimmering river on the left. Not to mention the sun, still high up in the sky. He hummed in agreement.

There was a moment of silence, thick, like the viscous drips of honey off a beehive.

“Ahem,” George shifted, rustling the grass, “You took off your mask?” The taller nodded, hands absently playing said mask. They soon stilled as he hesitated before opening his mouth,

“I-”  
“You-”

The pair laughed slightly and the mood lightened, “You go first, Dream.” George offered.

“So, um-” Dream paused for a moment to correlate all his thoughts together, “Gods, where do I start?” His hands began to move again, tapping lightly against the mask.

“Whenever!” George patted his shoulder, “Friends listen and don’t judge each other,” His voice softened slightly,

“ _That's what friends are for!”_

_Dream wheezed, “that sounds really cheesy y’know,” he teased. A cat like humanoid glared at him, “No….” he protested._

_“It kinda was though-” Sapnap chimed in, laughing._

_“An-Anyways, why are you wearing a mask Dream? You didn’t answer yet.” He desperately tried to change the subject._

_Dream decided to offer him mercy._

_(At that time, the mask was plain white, clean and pristine.)_

_“I… got hurt… and it's on my face…” Dream’s friends turned towards him, curiosity alive within their eyes._

_“Can we see?” Sapnap quickly asked. The blonde ran his hands through his hair for a moment before asking, “You won’t...?”_

_Both heads nodded eagerly and Dream took his mask off._

_“Woah…” a horrific wound, looking as if a chunk of skin was torn off, was settled just beneath his right cheek bone. “...So?” He asked._

_“Cool!” Two thumbs up were given._

<:-:-:-:-::M::-:-:-:-:>

“When I had gotten used to the mask, those troublemakers decided it would be funny to draw a stupid smile on it.” A grin replaced the expressionless emotion on Dream’s face.

George hesitated slightly, wanting to ask a question, but not wanting to interrupt his friend.

Dream glanced at him, raising an eyebrow, "Yes, George?"

The brunette giggled nervously, "So, Dream, you said there was a third friend, what’s his name?”

“I don’t remember.” a very blunt answer. George’s eyes widened in shock, he stuttered for a moment before letting out a question, “You… Why?”

His friend shrugged before he laughed self deprecatingly. “Dunno, I wonder that too, I only remember it because-” Dream paused and groaned with annoyance, “I can't even answer that! There are too many holes in my brain.”

George sighed before patting the blonde’s shoulder sympathetically, “Don’t worry Dream, it is probably going to come back in due time.” Three seconds passed, “Probably…” He added.

“Wow thank you George, that was very reassuring.” Dream smirked, sarcasm clear in his voice. The older nudged him with his elbow, “Shut up.”

They bantered light heartedly, the previous pain, forgotten.

<:-:-:-:-::M::-:-:-:-:>

Purple sparks pervaded the air before a furry figure came out in the midst of peaceful oak trees. The figure kneeled having a coughing fit, red staining the soft grass beneath him. He then quickly stood up, turning to the portal and held up his hands, dissipating the dark purple lights. Shoulders quickly relaxed and he walked out of the forest, into the grassy plains. Everything he saw warped together and his vision slowly darkened. The figure fell down, unconscious, but not before he heard his name, said by an old friend.

“Antfrost?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Told you... I will most likely be unable to continue as I have horrible motivation determination...


End file.
